


Meow

by JustJimin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Carl needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, carl gets panick attacks, negan needs to calm tf down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJimin/pseuds/JustJimin
Summary: Carl had made a mistake. A big fucking mistake. How had he managed to piss Negan off this bad? He had no idea. But as he watched the seething man before him, he knew he really fucked up.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 AM, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

“I hate him,” Michonne mutters under her breath, glaring across the road to where Negan stands, a lazy smirk plastered on his face. 

Carl and Michonne sit on their porch, watching angrily as Negan spits orders in Rick’s face, the man relishing in how uncomfortable Rick looks at the lack of space between the two. 

“Yeah,” Carl agrees, wearily eyeing his father, praying he won’t say something he might regret later, “he’s a fucking monster.” Carl looks over at Michonne, no longer wanting to see the man he hates but secretly admires making his father look like an idiot. He waits for Michonne to agree, but instead, he watches in confusion as she tenses up. 

“Um, Carl,” Michonne breathes, “I think you should go inside.” Carl follows Michonne's stare, his eye widening. The second Carl’s gaze meets Negan's, he knows he’s in trouble. The rage hidden behind his glare causes Carl to shiver, and he instinctively tries to push himself in the opposite direction. The mans usual smirk is gone, replaced by gritted teeth and pulled back lips. 

“I’m the monster,” he snarls, “with that on your fucking face, you shouldn’t be talking.”

Once the man mentions the wound on his face, Carl stands, outraged. Negan knows that Carl's missing eye has always been a weak spot, hell, he had made the kid cry about the damn wound when he honestly was just trying to compliment him. But now, Negan uses it as an advantage over Carl, to see if his insults could break his little badass. 

Carl walks towards Negan, seething. 

“I’m not the one who beats peoples fucking faces with a baseball bat, I’m not the one who steals food from people who are already fucking starving. I’m not the one who makes women have sex with me so that I don't kill their fucking husbands. That's you, Negan,” Carl spits out whatever comes to his head, completely oblivious to what the consequences might be. He ignores the crowd of people gathering around him and instead, puts all his focus on Negan. Its then that he realizes the man in front of him is shaking. If he was mad before, then he was fucking furious now. Suddenly Michonne's suggestion of getting in the house didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Carl takes a retreating step backwards, trying desperately to show that he surrendered, but Negan wasn’t going to have any of that. At first Carl had gently pushed Negan's boundaries but now, he had practically took a fucking leap over the line and he knew there was going to be hell to pay. 

Anger radiates off Negan in waves as he takes a predatory step in Carl's direction, a menacing growl erupting deep in his throat. When the man finally speaks, Carl can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips. 

“Kid, you're about to fucking _die._ "

What happens next occurs too quickly for Carl to comprehend. One second he’s standing, quivering with fear and the next, the earth is moved from beneath him and he’s thrown against the ground. The rough pavement scratches against carl's cheeks and palms, and he can already taste the blood pooling in his mouth from his bitten lip. Carl uses his aching hands to block the sun from his eye, but he finds the action unnecessary as a looming shadow suddenly turns his world dark. He can hear his father screaming and looks over to see two of Negan's men holding him back. 

“No!” Rick sobs, “don't hurt him, please! Take me instead!” Rick cries out as a punch lands on his face. 

“Stop,” Negan commands, “I want him to watch as I beat his baby boys face in.” 

“Please,” Rick whispers, his voice weak and broken. Carl watches as tears well in his father's eyes and it then dawns on him. He’s about to die. From the other side of his sprawled out body he sees Michonne. Two more of Negan’s men hold her back as she screams.

“Don't you touch him!” Her voice is hoarse, like she’s been screaming for a while now. Maybe she has. Carl drowns out all the commotion and noise around him. He focuses on the silhouette in front of him. The baseball bat dangling dangerously in Negan's hand. Carl listens to his heartbeat, speeding up with each second he thinks about the pain he’ll soon feel. Beads of sweat roll down his neck as he watches Negan slowly lift the bat. 

When the familiar feeling of air leaving his body attacks Carl, he tries to shake it away. Not now, he thinks, trying to dampen his dry mouth. 

As Negan begins to swing his bat down, time seems to slow. Carl watches as Rick falls to the ground, a deafening screech leaving his throat. Michonne violently thrashes, three men now attempting to hold her down. Carl watches as the bat inches closer to his head and he suddenly can’t breathe. He gasps for air, realizing its pointless as he’ll be dead soon anyways. He gives in, letting the panic attack engulf his body. 

 

A powerful crack erupts throughout Alexandria.

 

Alive. He’s still alive. As his eye slowly peels open revealing a blur of color, he takes note of Lucille, barely an inch away from his head. He is still alive. But why does he feel like he’s dying? He wasn’t hit…

Its then that an overwhelming weight crashes down onto Carl's chest and he desperately claws at himself, trying to take the pain away. Something's lodged deep in his throat and he coughs hysterically, trying to get air back in his lungs. This time he’s definitely dying. And it's not because of Negan and his baseball bat, but because of a goddamn panic attack. Carl can feel the life slipping out of him, and he hopelessly lays there, unwanted tears running down his cheek. 

As his vision begins to darken, he’s suddenly lifted into the air. Is this heaven? Through the pain Carl manages to internally laugh. The only place that's left for him is hell. But then there's something on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his tight shoulders. 

“Shhhh,” a voice whispers into his ear. A cold, calming hand lightly caresses his cheek, and Carl finds his trembling body leaning into the touch. However, the blurry world around him is nauseating and Carl whines in complain. “I know baby, it hurts. You're gonna be fine, I promise.” The familiar voice continues to speak, and Carl finds himself slowly relaxing. Pain still vibrates throughout his chest, but he can feel oxygen once again entering his body. “Here, breathe with me,” the voice says gently, and Carl can hear the man suddenly inhale. Carl tries to follow, choking a little as he attempts to breathe again. There's a hand on his stomach and when the man exhales, he softly pushes on Carl's chest. 

Carl finally catches his breathe, but now tiredness replaces the pain. He finds himself curling into the source of warmth, nuzzling his head into the other's body. A hand strokes Carl's head, playing with his hair. Carl's reaction is unexpected even to himself as he purrs, rubbing his head against the man’s hand. A soft chuckles vibrates through the man's body, and Carl realizes that this man isn’t his father and for some reason, he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
